Checking and filling the oil in a rotating gearbox, such as those typically used in large vehicles and machinery, is a maintenance operation that is routinely performed. In order to effectively gauge the oil level, or to properly access the interior of the gearbox, the gearbox must be appropriately orientated. Many gearboxes includes a fill line or orientation symbols on the exterior housing of a gearbox to indicate to an operator when the gear box is properly orientated. Typically, the proper orientation is achieved by operating the vehicle or machinery is such a manner as to rotate the gearbox into the proper position, where the gearbox is appropriately orientated.
Operation of many vehicles and machinery does not afford the operator a clear line of sight to the gear box. Therefore, in order to determine whether the gear box is appropriately oriented, the operator must cease operating the machinery to repeatedly check the gearbox orientation or the operator must employ the assistance of another person to relay the orientation of the gearbox to the operator during orientation.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a device and method that addresses the various disadvantages associated with previous gearbox systems and methods of use.